fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen (series)
This page is under construction The Fallen series consist in four main novels, a spin-off and two novellas written by Lauren Kate. It's mainly about a girl, Luce who, sent to an old reform school in Georgia, the Sword & Cross Academy, comes across Daniel and finds out that he is the love of her life. He's an angel, like her new friends Arriane and Gabrielle Givens, these creatures have been in war with the demons like Cam, Molly, Roland since the Fall. Fallen reached number 3 on the ''New York Times'' Best Seller List for children's chapter books on January 8, 2010, remaining there throughout April 2011. The Fallen series employs Kate's many months of theological research. She had gotten the idea for the series from a line in Genesis that she came across whilst studying the Bible in graduate school in California. Work Fallen, the first in the Fallen series was released in 9 December 2009. Torment, the sequel to Fallen, was released on 28 September 2010. It debuted at number 1 on the New York Times Bestseller List (Fallen came in that week at number 2), remaining at that position through the week of October 17. The paperback edition of Fallen debuted at number 1 on the list, as well. The third book in the Fallen series, entitled Passion, was released on June 14, 2011. A new edition of Natalie Hargrove was also released on the same day as the paperback edition of Torment. On June 23, Passion reached number 7 on the USA Today Bestseller List, for books overall. On July 3, 2011, Passion qualified the Fallen books for the Series section of the New York Times Bestseller List; it entered the list at number 2, behind [[The Hunger Games trilogy|the Hunger Games books]]. Each of the aforementioned books has appeared atop many other countries' bestseller lists, as well. Fallen in Love—a collection of novellas set in the Middle Ages that tell the back-stories of several of the Fallen series' main characters—was published on January 24, 2012. Rapture, the final installment of the series, was published on June 12, 2012. Unforgiven, a spin-off novel featuring the side-character Cam Briel from the series and his love Lilith was released on November 10, 2015. Kate has toured the United States and circled the globe several times whilst promoting her books, staging events in England, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, the Netherlands, Germany, Belgium, Italy, Hungary, Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Colombia, Ecuador, Singapore, Malaysia, and the Philippines. Publications *''Fallen'' (December 9, 2009) *''Torment'' (September 28, 2010) *''Passion'' (June 14, 2011) *''Fallen in Love'' (January 24, 2012) *''Rapture'' (June 12, 2012) *''Unforgiven'' (November 10, 2015) *''Angels in the Dark'' (Kindle) Inspiration for characters Kate has said that her characters are based on people that she knows, such as her husband being the 'original Cam Briel'. Film adaptation The first movie based on her book Fallen premiered on November 10th in the Philippines, Singapore and Malaysia. The film stars Addison Timlin, Jeremy Irvine, Harrison Gilbertson, and Joely Richardson, with Scott Hicks as director. Since the release of Fallen, in December 9th, 2009, Disney optioned the film rights to the entire series and on December 2014, it was announced Torment, was in development. It is unknown whether the last two novels, Passion and Rapture, and the spin-off novel, Unforgiven, will be adapted as well. External links *Fallen Books website *Official Lauren Kate website *Official Australian Fallen Books website